videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 1 Episode 4
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:01,535 --> 00:00:03,162 All right, Phoebe? 2 00:00:03,371 --> 00:00:08,001 If I were omnipotent for a day, I would want world peace... 3 00:00:08,209 --> 00:00:11,144 ...no hunger, good things for the rain forest. 4 00:00:12,179 --> 00:00:13,510 And bigger boobs. 5 00:00:15,016 --> 00:00:17,814 Well, see, you took mine. 6 00:00:18,686 --> 00:00:19,744 What about you? 7 00:00:19,954 --> 00:00:24,891 If I were omnipotent for a day, I'd make myself omnipotent forever. 8 00:00:25,092 --> 00:00:30,223 There's always one guy. "lf I had a wish, I'd wish for three more wishes. " 9 00:00:31,966 --> 00:00:33,433 Hey, Joey. 10 00:00:33,634 --> 00:00:36,467 What would you do if you were omnipotent? 11 00:00:36,670 --> 00:00:38,763 Probably kill myself. 12 00:00:39,974 --> 00:00:41,134 Excuse me? 13 00:00:41,342 --> 00:00:45,039 If little Joey's dead, then I got no reason to live. 14 00:00:47,014 --> 00:00:50,472 Joey, omnipotent. 15 00:00:50,985 --> 00:00:52,953 You are? 16 00:00:53,287 --> 00:00:59,089 Ross, l' m sorry. I had no idea. I thought it was a theoretical question. 17 00:01:00,061 --> 00:01:02,291 The One With the George Stephanopoulos 18 00:01:49,143 --> 00:01:51,043 How does she do that? 19 00:01:51,245 --> 00:01:53,679 I can't sleep in a public place. 20 00:01:53,881 --> 00:01:56,543 Libraries, airplanes, movie theaters.... 21 00:01:56,750 --> 00:01:58,741 You slept at the Grand Canyon. 22 00:01:58,953 --> 00:02:02,912 Hello, Mom and Dad never took us to the Grand Canyon. 23 00:02:03,891 --> 00:02:06,519 Mom and Dad took us to the Grand Canyon? 24 00:02:07,661 --> 00:02:11,028 Would you look at her? She is so peaceful. 25 00:02:11,265 --> 00:02:12,527 Yeah. 26 00:02:13,267 --> 00:02:15,167 What? What? What? 27 00:02:15,369 --> 00:02:19,499 -Hi. -It's okay. You just nodded off again. 28 00:02:19,707 --> 00:02:20,799 What's going on? 29 00:02:21,008 --> 00:02:25,911 I got no sleep last night. My grandmother has a new boyfriend... 30 00:02:26,780 --> 00:02:31,649 ...and they' re both kind of insecure in bed, so And deaf. 31 00:02:33,521 --> 00:02:37,184 They reassure each other that they' re having a good time. 32 00:02:37,391 --> 00:02:40,827 You have no idea how loud they are. 33 00:02:41,729 --> 00:02:45,028 -You can stay with Rachel and me. -Thanks. 34 00:02:45,232 --> 00:02:48,395 95, 96, 97. See, I told you. 35 00:02:48,602 --> 00:02:51,594 Less than 1 00 steps from our place to here. 36 00:02:51,805 --> 00:02:54,899 You got way too much free time, man. 37 00:02:55,109 --> 00:02:57,703 There's the birthday boy. 38 00:02:57,912 --> 00:03:02,508 Hockey tickets. Rangers-Penguins tonight and we're taking you. 39 00:03:02,716 --> 00:03:05,844 -Happy birthday, pal! -We love you, man. 40 00:03:07,054 --> 00:03:10,285 It's funny. My birthday was seven months ago. 41 00:03:10,491 --> 00:03:13,119 -So? -So you had an extra ticket... 42 00:03:13,327 --> 00:03:16,626 ...and couldn't decide who got to bring a date? 43 00:03:16,830 --> 00:03:20,493 Well, aren't we Mr. The-Glass-ls-Half-Empty? 44 00:03:20,768 --> 00:03:24,670 Oh, my God! Is today the 20th? October 20th? 45 00:03:24,872 --> 00:03:28,968 -I hoped you wouldn't remember. -What's wrong with the 20th? 46 00:03:29,176 --> 00:03:33,738 Eleven days before Halloween. All the good costumes are gone? 47 00:03:33,948 --> 00:03:37,611 T oday's the day Carol and I first... 48 00:03:37,818 --> 00:03:40,048 ...consummated our... 49 00:03:40,254 --> 00:03:42,814 ... physical relationship. 50 00:03:43,591 --> 00:03:45,422 Sex. 51 00:03:48,028 --> 00:03:52,692 -You told your sister that? -Believe me, I told everyone. 52 00:03:53,400 --> 00:03:55,163 I better pass on the game. 53 00:03:55,369 --> 00:04:00,534 I'm just gonna go home and think about my ex-wife and her lesbian lover. 54 00:04:01,408 --> 00:04:04,343 The hell with hockey! Let's all do that! 55 00:04:05,946 --> 00:04:09,746 Come on, Ross! You, me, Joey, ice! Guys' night out! 56 00:04:09,950 --> 00:04:12,418 Come on, what do you say, big guy? 57 00:04:12,620 --> 00:04:15,180 -What are you doing? -I have no idea. 58 00:04:15,456 --> 00:04:19,756 -Come on, Ross. -Maybe it will take my mind off it. 59 00:04:19,960 --> 00:04:23,123 -Promise to buy me a big foam finger? -You got it. 60 00:04:23,497 --> 00:04:26,227 Look, look, look! My first paycheck! 61 00:04:26,433 --> 00:04:31,029 Look at the window! There's my name! Hi, me! 62 00:04:31,739 --> 00:04:34,207 I remember when I got my first paycheck. 63 00:04:34,408 --> 00:04:38,572 There was a cave-in in a mine, and eight people were killed. 64 00:04:39,847 --> 00:04:44,682 -You worked in a mine? -No, I worked at a Dairy Queen. Why? 65 00:04:47,588 --> 00:04:53,049 Isn't this exciting? I earned this. I wiped tables for it. I steamed milk. 66 00:04:53,260 --> 00:04:55,455 And it was totally... 67 00:04:55,663 --> 00:04:57,858 ... not worth it. 68 00:04:58,065 --> 00:05:02,024 What's FlCA? Why's he getting all my money? 69 00:05:02,803 --> 00:05:06,261 I mean, what? Chandler, look at that. 70 00:05:06,740 --> 00:05:09,038 This is not that bad. 71 00:05:09,243 --> 00:05:12,041 You're fine, yeah, for a first job. 72 00:05:12,246 --> 00:05:14,908 You can totally, totally live on this. 73 00:05:15,115 --> 00:05:17,447 Oh, yeah. Yeah. 74 00:05:17,651 --> 00:05:21,610 -By the way, great service today. -Yeah. 75 00:05:25,092 --> 00:05:27,652 -Hockey! -Hockey! 76 00:05:38,405 --> 00:05:40,771 -Hockey! -Hockey. 77 00:05:42,476 --> 00:05:44,501 Rachel? 78 00:05:45,412 --> 00:05:47,846 Oh, my God! 79 00:05:52,653 --> 00:05:56,851 I swear I've seen birds do this on Wild Kingdom. 80 00:05:57,057 --> 00:05:58,718 What are you doing here? 81 00:05:58,926 --> 00:06:04,728 We were in the city shopping, and your mom said you work here, and it's true! 82 00:06:06,700 --> 00:06:11,160 Look at you in the apron. You look like you're in a play. 83 00:06:13,073 --> 00:06:16,531 God, look at you! You're so big! I can't believe it! 84 00:06:16,744 --> 00:06:20,373 I know, I know! I'm a duplex. 85 00:06:20,647 --> 00:06:26,313 IKiki, you look phenomenal. I mean, you've lost, like, a ton of weight. 86 00:06:26,520 --> 00:06:28,385 And you should... 87 00:06:28,856 --> 00:06:32,815 ... really, really It's time to stop, you look perfect. 88 00:06:33,026 --> 00:06:34,550 What's going on? 89 00:06:34,762 --> 00:06:38,823 Well, guess who my dad's making partner in his firm? 90 00:06:41,835 --> 00:06:44,827 And while we're on the subject of news.... 91 00:06:47,941 --> 00:06:50,603 Look, look! I have elbows! 92 00:06:55,783 --> 00:06:58,274 Passes it up to Leetch. 93 00:06:58,485 --> 00:07:01,750 Leetch spots Messier. Here's the pass! 94 00:07:02,990 --> 00:07:07,393 We'll take a time-out while Messier looks at some women's shoes. 95 00:07:07,594 --> 00:07:12,531 Carol was wearing boots just like those the night that we first.... 96 00:07:12,733 --> 00:07:15,861 You know? In fact, she.... 97 00:07:16,069 --> 00:07:18,230 She never took them off. 98 00:07:18,439 --> 00:07:21,704 It's because we Sorry, sorry. 99 00:07:22,075 --> 00:07:25,476 I can't believe 100 00:07:26,447 --> 00:07:28,506 -What? -Peach pit. 101 00:07:29,016 --> 00:07:31,041 Yes, bunny? 102 00:07:31,518 --> 00:07:35,045 Peach pit. That night, we had 103 00:07:35,255 --> 00:07:39,282 -Peaches? -Actually, nectarines but.... 104 00:07:39,493 --> 00:07:40,983 Could've been a peach. 105 00:07:41,195 --> 00:07:46,827 Then we Then we got dressed and I walked her to... 106 00:07:47,034 --> 00:07:50,868 ...the bus stop. I' m fine. 107 00:07:51,738 --> 00:07:54,866 Hey, that woman's got an ass like Carol's. 108 00:07:58,812 --> 00:08:01,940 What? I thought we were trying to find stuff. 109 00:08:02,850 --> 00:08:05,512 Come on, you guys. T ell me all the dirt. 110 00:08:05,719 --> 00:08:10,782 Well, the biggest news is still you dumping Barry at the altar. 111 00:08:11,892 --> 00:08:15,658 -Let's talk reality for a second. -Okay. 112 00:08:15,863 --> 00:08:20,061 -When are you coming home? -What? Guys, l' m not. 113 00:08:20,267 --> 00:08:23,964 -Come on. This is us. -l' m not. 114 00:08:24,171 --> 00:08:28,232 This is what l' m doing now. I've got this job. 115 00:08:28,442 --> 00:08:31,570 I even do my own laundry. 116 00:08:35,616 --> 00:08:38,983 -This is what l' m doing now. -Waitressing? 117 00:08:39,186 --> 00:08:45,147 I' m not just waitressing. I mean, l' m.... 118 00:08:45,359 --> 00:08:51,264 I write the specials on the specials board. 119 00:08:51,465 --> 00:08:55,561 And I take the dead flowers out of the vase. 120 00:08:55,769 --> 00:09:00,638 Sometimes Arturo lets me put the chocolate blobbies on the cookies. 121 00:09:00,841 --> 00:09:04,971 Well, your mom didn't tell us about the blobbies. 122 00:09:15,022 --> 00:09:18,048 Hey, Rach. How was it with your friends? 123 00:09:21,295 --> 00:09:24,594 Okay, how would you like some Tiki Death punch? 124 00:09:24,798 --> 00:09:27,289 -What's that? -Well, it's rum and 125 00:09:27,501 --> 00:09:29,264 Okay. 126 00:09:31,038 --> 00:09:34,735 Since Phoebe's staying, we'll have a slumber party. 127 00:09:34,942 --> 00:09:39,208 We got trashy magazines. We got cookie dough. We got Twister. 128 00:09:39,980 --> 00:09:45,612 And I brought Operation. But I lost the tweezers so we can't operate. 129 00:09:46,386 --> 00:09:48,854 But we can prep the guy. 130 00:09:50,591 --> 00:09:55,290 -Rach, it's the Visa card people. -Oh, God. Ask them what they want. 131 00:09:55,495 --> 00:09:59,124 Could you please tell me what this is in reference to? 132 00:09:59,900 --> 00:10:03,427 There's been unusual activity on your account. 133 00:10:03,637 --> 00:10:05,969 I haven't used my card in weeks. 134 00:10:06,173 --> 00:10:08,801 That is the unusual activity. 135 00:10:09,943 --> 00:10:12,377 They wanna see if you're okay. 136 00:10:12,579 --> 00:10:16,606 They wanna know if I'm okay? Okay, let's see. 137 00:10:16,817 --> 00:10:20,651 Well, let's see. The FlCA guys took all my money. 138 00:10:20,854 --> 00:10:24,449 Everyone is getting married or pregnant or promoted. 139 00:10:24,658 --> 00:10:28,754 And I'm getting coffee. And it's not even for me! 140 00:10:28,962 --> 00:10:33,331 If that sounds like I'm okay, then tell them I'm okay. Okay? 141 00:10:35,102 --> 00:10:40,438 Rachel has left the building. Can you call back? 142 00:10:40,641 --> 00:10:43,303 All right! Come on! 143 00:10:43,744 --> 00:10:46,372 Let's play Twister! 144 00:10:54,521 --> 00:10:59,424 -Sorry. -Sorry. Sorry, sorry. 145 00:10:59,626 --> 00:11:03,426 There was ice that night with Carol? Plastic seats? 146 00:11:03,630 --> 00:11:06,622 Four thousand angry Pittsburgh fans? 147 00:11:07,434 --> 00:11:11,063 No, I was just saying we're not sitting together. 148 00:11:11,271 --> 00:11:15,071 But now that you mention it, there was ice that night. 149 00:11:15,542 --> 00:11:18,443 It was the first frost. 150 00:11:18,645 --> 00:11:20,977 Sit. Just sit down. Sit. 151 00:11:21,181 --> 00:11:24,776 You're doing this amazing independent thing. 152 00:11:24,985 --> 00:11:27,283 Monica, what is so amazing? 153 00:11:27,487 --> 00:11:31,685 I gave up, like, everything. And for what? 154 00:11:31,892 --> 00:11:35,419 -You are just like Jack. -Jack from downstairs? 155 00:11:36,096 --> 00:11:39,088 No, Jack and the Beanstalk. 156 00:11:39,566 --> 00:11:41,158 Ah, the other Jack. 157 00:11:41,368 --> 00:11:45,805 Right. He gave up something but then he got those magic beans. 158 00:11:46,006 --> 00:11:50,375 And then he woke up and there was this big plant... 159 00:11:50,577 --> 00:11:54,069 ...outside of his window, full of possibilities. 160 00:11:54,281 --> 00:11:57,717 He lived in a village, and you live in the Village. 161 00:11:57,918 --> 00:12:04,323 Okay. But, Pheebs, Jack gave up a cow. I gave up an orthodontist. 162 00:12:04,524 --> 00:12:09,689 -Okay, I know I didn't love him.... -Oh, see, Jack did love the cow. 163 00:12:10,197 --> 00:12:13,257 But, see, it was a plan. It was clear. 164 00:12:13,467 --> 00:12:16,402 Everything was figured out. Now it's like.... 165 00:12:16,603 --> 00:12:18,662 -Floopy? -Yeah. 166 00:12:19,973 --> 00:12:23,170 We don't know where we' re going. 167 00:12:23,376 --> 00:12:28,780 It's all gonna come together and it's just gonna be un-floopy. 168 00:12:28,982 --> 00:12:31,314 Yeah, like that's a word. 169 00:12:33,820 --> 00:12:38,348 Okay. But Monica, what if it doesn't come together? 170 00:12:39,392 --> 00:12:41,155 Pheebs? 171 00:12:42,062 --> 00:12:45,964 Well, because you just I don't like this question. 172 00:12:46,600 --> 00:12:50,297 See, you guys? What if we don't get magic beans? 173 00:12:50,504 --> 00:12:55,203 I mean, what if all we've got are beans? 174 00:12:58,612 --> 00:13:01,945 Get him! Get him! Get him! 175 00:13:02,149 --> 00:13:05,084 Yes! You're not laughing now, are you, pal? 176 00:13:05,285 --> 00:13:09,244 All you needed were guys hitting each other with sticks. 177 00:13:09,456 --> 00:13:11,822 Pass it! Pass it! 178 00:13:12,025 --> 00:13:16,587 -He's open! He's open! -Shoot it! Shoot it! 179 00:13:21,668 --> 00:13:24,296 Hey, look, we're on that TV thing. 180 00:13:35,215 --> 00:13:36,842 Excuse me? 181 00:13:37,050 --> 00:13:41,316 It says to call if you're not satisfied with this candy bar. 182 00:13:41,521 --> 00:13:44,649 Well, I'm not completely satisfied. 183 00:13:46,493 --> 00:13:49,519 Well, the label promises nutty goodness. 184 00:13:50,263 --> 00:13:55,223 It's an emergency. But you know that, or we'd be in the predicament room. 185 00:13:57,404 --> 00:14:00,635 Hold on. Fill these out. Sit over there! 186 00:14:00,907 --> 00:14:05,003 I don't want to make any trouble but I'm in a lot of pain. 187 00:14:05,212 --> 00:14:09,512 -My face is dented. -Well, you'll have to wait your turn. 188 00:14:09,716 --> 00:14:14,813 -How long do you think it will be? -Any minute now. 189 00:14:16,957 --> 00:14:19,016 Hey, this 190 00:14:30,971 --> 00:14:35,305 I' m so sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to bring you down. 191 00:14:35,508 --> 00:14:40,912 No, you were right. I don't have a plan. 192 00:14:43,083 --> 00:14:46,382 -Pizza guy. -Food! 193 00:14:46,586 --> 00:14:48,679 -Phoebe? -What? 194 00:14:48,889 --> 00:14:53,121 -Do you have a plan? -I don't even have a " pla. " 195 00:14:55,562 --> 00:14:58,156 One mushroom, green pepper and onion? 196 00:14:58,365 --> 00:15:02,165 No, no, no. That's not what we ordered! 197 00:15:02,369 --> 00:15:06,305 We ordered a fat-free crust with extra cheese! 198 00:15:09,042 --> 00:15:13,502 Wait. You' re not G. Stephanopoulos? Man, my dad's gonna kill me! 199 00:15:13,713 --> 00:15:17,911 Wait! Did you say G. Stephanopoulos? 200 00:15:18,118 --> 00:15:23,181 Yeah, this one goes across the street. I gave him yours. Bonehead! Bonehead! 201 00:15:23,390 --> 00:15:27,121 When you do that, you're only hitting yourself. 202 00:15:29,195 --> 00:15:35,065 Was this a small Mediterranean guy with curiously intelligent good looks? 203 00:15:35,268 --> 00:15:39,295 -That sounds right. -Was he wearing a stunning blue suit? 204 00:15:39,506 --> 00:15:43,340 -And a power tie? -No, pretty much just a towel. 205 00:15:43,543 --> 00:15:47,639 -Oh, God! -You guys want me to take this back? 206 00:15:47,847 --> 00:15:52,614 What, are you nuts? We've got George Stephanopoulos' pizza! 207 00:15:56,222 --> 00:16:00,818 Pheebs, who's George Snuffleupagus? 208 00:16:02,562 --> 00:16:05,122 That's Big Bird's friend. 209 00:16:06,967 --> 00:16:10,300 -I see pizza! -I want to see. Let me see. 210 00:16:10,503 --> 00:16:12,494 Hello! Who are we spying on? 211 00:16:12,706 --> 00:16:15,869 White House adviser, Clinton's campaign guy. 212 00:16:16,076 --> 00:16:19,477 The one with the great hair, sexy smile, cute butt. 213 00:16:19,679 --> 00:16:23,740 Oh, him! The little guy. Oh, I love him! 214 00:16:23,950 --> 00:16:29,411 -Wait. Wait, I see a woman. -T ell me it's his mother. 215 00:16:29,622 --> 00:16:32,284 -Definitely not his mother. -Oh, no! 216 00:16:32,492 --> 00:16:37,156 Wait, she's walking across the floor. She's walking, she's walking.... 217 00:16:37,364 --> 00:16:41,095 She's going for the pizza That's not for you, bitch! 218 00:16:56,082 --> 00:17:01,076 We've been here for over an hour, and people less sick have gone in. 219 00:17:01,287 --> 00:17:04,916 That guy with the toe thing, who's he sleeping with? 220 00:17:07,660 --> 00:17:10,595 Oh, come on, Dora. Don't be mad. 221 00:17:10,797 --> 00:17:13,595 I know we both said some things... 222 00:17:14,534 --> 00:17:19,267 ...we didn't mean but that doesn't mean we still don't love each other. 223 00:17:19,472 --> 00:17:23,067 You know, I feel like I've lost her. 224 00:17:26,579 --> 00:17:28,604 -Come on, push me. -No. 225 00:17:28,815 --> 00:17:31,409 -Push me. -We' re gonna get in trouble. 226 00:17:31,618 --> 00:17:34,018 Don't be a baby. Push me. Push me. 227 00:17:34,220 --> 00:17:39,590 All right. I' m gonna push you, okay? How about I push you like this? 228 00:17:41,394 --> 00:17:47,196 Now you're gonna be in a wheelchair the rest of your life, pally-wally.... 229 00:17:49,035 --> 00:17:54,530 I am so very sorry. Can I sign you? 230 00:17:57,010 --> 00:17:59,001 -Lights still out? -Yeah. 231 00:17:59,212 --> 00:18:02,010 Well, maybe they' re napping. 232 00:18:02,215 --> 00:18:06,777 -Please. They' re having sex. -Shut up! 233 00:18:09,622 --> 00:18:14,252 So, what do you think George is like? 234 00:18:14,461 --> 00:18:16,793 -I think he's shy. -Yeah. 235 00:18:16,996 --> 00:18:19,863 Yeah. I think you have to draw him out. 236 00:18:20,066 --> 00:18:25,094 And then when you do, he's a preppy animal. 237 00:18:26,039 --> 00:18:29,031 -What do you think of the guys? -Our guys? 238 00:18:29,242 --> 00:18:32,643 -Yeah, our guys. -I feel funny talking about that. 239 00:18:32,846 --> 00:18:36,111 -Oh, come on. -Okay. Well.... 240 00:18:36,316 --> 00:18:39,046 I think Joey's like a little kiddie ride. 241 00:18:39,252 --> 00:18:43,552 You just have to put the quarter in and it just goes. 242 00:18:44,858 --> 00:18:48,988 He might surprise you. One time, he helped me put on my coat... 243 00:18:49,195 --> 00:18:51,993 ...and he was really tender. 244 00:18:52,198 --> 00:18:56,726 Come on, baby, come on. Let's go. 245 00:18:56,936 --> 00:18:58,836 Yes! 246 00:18:59,906 --> 00:19:04,570 Chandler's one of those repressed guys who you'd have to seduce. 247 00:19:04,777 --> 00:19:09,680 I think it's an act. Chandler is more sophisticated than he seems. 248 00:19:15,021 --> 00:19:17,615 -You know who's kind of sexy? -Don't. 249 00:19:17,824 --> 00:19:21,282 -Ross. -No, guys. Please, he is my brother. 250 00:19:21,494 --> 00:19:25,157 I know exactly what you mean. He can be really smooth. 251 00:19:36,409 --> 00:19:39,105 Can't you just picture him in bed? 252 00:19:39,312 --> 00:19:41,576 I really don't want to. 253 00:19:43,049 --> 00:19:44,880 Come on, laugh. Laugh. 254 00:19:45,318 --> 00:19:50,381 I remember the moonlight coming in the window, and her face had the most... 255 00:19:50,590 --> 00:19:52,251 ...incredible glow. 256 00:19:52,458 --> 00:19:56,417 The moon, the glow, the magical feeling. You did this. 257 00:19:56,629 --> 00:19:59,962 Could I get some painkillers over here, please? 258 00:20:00,433 --> 00:20:04,199 He's right. Enough. What's the big deal about today? 259 00:20:04,404 --> 00:20:07,202 So you slept with her for the first time. 260 00:20:07,407 --> 00:20:10,501 You slept with her for seven years after that. 261 00:20:11,144 --> 00:20:13,578 It's a little more complicated 262 00:20:13,780 --> 00:20:18,547 What is it, that she left you for another woman that likes women? 263 00:20:18,751 --> 00:20:24,314 Louder. There's a man on the 1 2th floor in a coma who didn't hear you. 264 00:20:26,659 --> 00:20:27,887 Then, what? 265 00:20:28,995 --> 00:20:31,691 My first time with Carol was... 266 00:20:31,898 --> 00:20:34,492 ...was my.... 267 00:20:35,301 --> 00:20:36,529 What? 268 00:20:39,038 --> 00:20:44,032 It was my first time. 269 00:20:44,510 --> 00:20:46,478 With Carol? 270 00:20:51,184 --> 00:20:52,481 Oh. 271 00:20:53,286 --> 00:20:56,847 So, in your whole life, you've only been with one? 272 00:20:58,358 --> 00:21:02,317 Oh, boy. Hockey was a big mistake. 273 00:21:02,762 --> 00:21:06,220 There's a bunch of stuff we could've done tonight. 274 00:21:07,867 --> 00:21:10,028 Okay, I got one. 275 00:21:10,436 --> 00:21:13,564 Do you remember that vegetarian pate... 276 00:21:13,773 --> 00:21:16,799 ...that I made that you loved so much? 277 00:21:17,677 --> 00:21:21,613 Well, unless goose is a vegetable! 278 00:21:24,517 --> 00:21:28,715 Now I don't feel so bad about sleeping with Jason Hurley. 279 00:21:28,921 --> 00:21:32,880 -What? You slept with Jason? -You had already broken up. 280 00:21:33,092 --> 00:21:35,560 -How long? -Just a couple hours. 281 00:21:35,762 --> 00:21:40,461 -Oh, that's nice! -Okay, okay, okay, I got one! 282 00:21:42,435 --> 00:21:47,372 Anyway, the valentine T om left in your locker was really from me! 283 00:21:48,141 --> 00:21:49,972 Excuse me? 284 00:21:50,176 --> 00:21:54,636 Hello! Like he was really gonna send you one. 285 00:21:55,848 --> 00:21:59,147 She was a big girl! 286 00:21:59,952 --> 00:22:06,016 Really? Well, at least big girls don't pee in their pants in seventh grade! 287 00:22:06,359 --> 00:22:09,123 I was laughing. You made me laugh! 288 00:22:09,329 --> 00:22:11,889 Oh, my God! There he is! There he is! 289 00:22:12,098 --> 00:22:15,431 -Where? -Where we've been looking all night. 290 00:22:15,768 --> 00:22:18,862 -He's so cute. -George, baby, drop the towel. 291 00:22:19,072 --> 00:22:23,441 -Come on, drop the towel. -Drop it. Will you please drop it? 292 00:22:23,710 --> 00:22:25,803 Wow! 293 00:22:28,614 --> 00:22:33,745 Man, can you believe he's only had sex with one woman? 294 00:22:34,420 --> 00:22:38,550 I think it's great. You know, it's sweet. 295 00:22:38,758 --> 00:22:40,817 It's romantic. 296 00:22:41,494 --> 00:22:42,688 Really? 297 00:22:42,895 --> 00:22:46,126 You kidding? The guy's a freak. I judge him. 298 00:22:46,332 --> 00:22:48,232 -Hey, man! -Hey, buddy! 299 00:22:52,038 --> 00:22:56,099 Oh, that's attractive. 300 00:22:57,276 --> 00:23:00,871 I thought you were great in Silence of the Lambs. 301 00:23:02,715 --> 00:23:06,310 Admit it, all things considered, you had fun tonight. 302 00:23:06,519 --> 00:23:10,114 Fun? Where was the fun? T ell me which part was fun. 303 00:23:10,323 --> 00:23:11,722 Where's my puck? 304 00:23:11,924 --> 00:23:14,893 -The kid has it. -The kid 305 00:23:15,862 --> 00:23:18,626 Excuse me, that's my puck. 306 00:23:18,831 --> 00:23:23,268 I found it. Finders keepers, losers weepers. 307 00:23:25,805 --> 00:23:27,830 You gotta do it, man. 308 00:23:28,775 --> 00:23:31,744 I' m rubber, you' re glue. Whatever you 309 00:23:31,944 --> 00:23:33,741 I can't do it. 310 00:23:34,013 --> 00:23:36,709 -Listen, give me back my puck. -No. 311 00:23:36,916 --> 00:23:38,543 -Yes, how about? -No. 312 00:23:38,751 --> 00:23:40,548 -Give me my puck. -No. 313 00:23:40,753 --> 00:23:42,687 No roughhousing in my ER! 314 00:23:42,889 --> 00:23:45,380 Give me my puck! 315 00:23:49,896 --> 00:23:52,694 Now that was fun. 316 00:23:58,104 --> 00:24:02,541 Okay, Monica. Right foot, red. 317 00:24:02,742 --> 00:24:06,576 We could've played Monopoly, but no! 318 00:24:12,418 --> 00:24:14,181 Thanks. 319 00:24:19,792 --> 00:24:24,195 Okay, Pheebs. Right hand, blue. 320 00:24:31,103 --> 00:24:35,130 Ross, switch with me and Phoebe could be number two. 321 00:24:36,776 --> 00:24:41,543 Nothing. It's a Twister thing. The rules are on the back of the box. 322 00:24:44,217 --> 00:24:45,912 Hello? 323 00:24:46,118 --> 00:24:48,018 It's the Visa card people. 324 00:24:48,221 --> 00:24:52,214 -Okay. Will you take my place? -All right. This is Rachel. 325 00:24:52,425 --> 00:24:54,120 No! 326 00:24:56,229 --> 00:25:01,633 Hello? Oh, yeah. No, I know. I haven't been using it much. 327 00:25:01,834 --> 00:25:05,099 Oh, well, thanks. But l' m okay, really. 328 00:25:05,304 --> 00:25:07,670 -To the green. -Oh, no. 329 00:25:07,874 --> 00:25:10,707 I've got magic beans. 330 00:25:12,745 --> 00:25:14,474 No, no, never mind. 331 00:25:14,680 --> 00:25:17,410 T o the left! T o the left! 332 00:25:17,617 --> 00:25:20,780 I' m fine.